


The new guardian

by stxve_rogxrs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby Tooth - Freeform, Elves, Fear, Guardians - Freeform, MiM - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Secrets, Yas, Yeti - Freeform, dark side, dream - Freeform, santoff claussen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxve_rogxrs/pseuds/stxve_rogxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something big is happening. Something involving the infamous Pitch Black. When the Guardians are called to the north pole, none were expecting they would find themselves with a new guardian to train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new guardian

It was an unusually calm day over at Santoff Claussen, the workshops were practically empty bar the few yetis and elves that either scurried around or worked noiselessly at one of the many Worktops. 

It was mid February, almost 7 years after the Guardians had worked together with the children of Burgess to defeat the infamous Pitch Black and now, each of the kids from Burgess were grown up and all to absorbed in their studies to worry about fairytales and stories.

E. Aster Bunnymund was currently rushing around at the warren making sure all of his 'googies' were ready for Easter- The holiday of hope and new beginnings. 

And for once in each of the guardians lives, each felt that this was the time to relax, to settle down and have some fun, which was actually one of the easiest things they could have done for saying that one of their fellow guardians was the guardian of fun- Jack.

It was safe to say all was perfect for the guardians and Jack (Who had moved into Santoff Claussen permanently earlier that year)... Until MiM contacted them. 

\-------------------------

"Come on Baby tooth!" Jack called as he played his latest favourite game with the mini Toothiana he had become attached to over the months he had spent in his new home. He had taken to calling his new companion Baby tooth because he had thought that she was very suited to the name, and he liked having someone to be with.  
Toothiana had allowed the small fairy to be let off of her duties while she played with Jack because even Tooth could see that Jack needed a friend, who better to look after him than a smaller version of herself? 

As Jack and Baby tooth swooped above the rafters of the large wooden workshop, he noticed through an open window that the moon was shining brightly down on the north pole. 'That's weird' Jack thought to himself, 'its the middle of the day here!', He suddenly stopped flying around the wooden beams that shot out from every angle and lowered himself towards the ground- Which caused baby tooth to follow, chirping angrily because thy never did get to finish the game.  
"I'm sorry Baby Tooth, I need to talk to North, I think he told me about this during my guardian training" Jack looked back up at the fairy hovering a few metres above him, then she chirped something Jack did not understand and flew down to huddle up in the warm folds of the hood of his blue, tattered hoodie.  
Swiftly, Jack flew up and out of one of the open windows determined to find North.

\----------------------------

North was busy, for saying it was February, North was busier than usual. He needed to make sure that all orders for designs were complete and up to scratch and also that those mischievous little elves didn't try to set fire to Phil's workbench for the sixth time today.  
It was at this point, Jack and Baby Tooth burst in from the open window earning many concerned glances from the Yetis and many confused glances from the elves. North looked up,  
"Ahh, Jack! How nice it is to see you again! How were your travels? I hope your newly decorated room is to your liking, yes?" North pestered.  
"Err, yeah North, I had fun and yes, its really nice, Thank you" Jack rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, "But I think MiM is trying to contact the guardians"  
This sent North errupting into fits of laughter, "Jack, you must be mistaken! MiM would only conta-"  
"North please, just come and have a look" Jack begged pleadingly, cutting the older man off mid-sentence  
"Okay Jack, show me" North said softly now realising that the young immortal was serious. They both set off for the globe room in Santoff Claussen, for this was where all communications between the guardians and Manny were made.  
When the two guardians reached the globe room, Jack immediately went up to the large window on the sloped roof. "See North! Its him! I told you!"  
"Sweet MiM, you're right Jack, I can't believe it! Why would we need more guardian? It makes no sense..." North trailed off, lost in thought.  
"You said during my training that you must call the other guardians straight away" Jack reminded him.  
"ahh, yes thank you Jack" North replied as he walked over to the handle which would activate the signal for the other guardians. "Bunny sure won't be a happy bunny today..." North chuckled as the lever was cranked slowly, now all they had to do was wait....

\---------------------------- 

Half an hour later, the other guardians had arrived and had settled in waiting for the next sign of another member of their team being announced. Both Sandy and Tooth had been given drinks and were standing in the corner conversing quietly among themselves, Bunny however, was in mid-rant, questioning both Jack and North as to what was so important that they had to bring the whole team over the north pole. 

"That's beside the point! Mate, would I ever call you to the warren a month before Christmas?" Bunny growled as he paced around the globe room, "I mean, I wouldn't mind if MiM had actually said there was a new guardian, North... North? Are you even listenin' mate?"  
But North wasn't listening, he was staring up intently at the smooth white surface of the moon. The old man slowly turned on his heel and stared at Bunny, "But, if I may, This is not Christmas" North smirked as bunny's eye began to twitch furiously, knowing that this reply would wind the Pooka up even more.  
"I'm sorry bunny, but both me and Jack saw it, MiM should contact us any time soon."  
The pooka huffed and continued his pacing.

Suddenly a bright light came flooding in from the window that was previously opened by Jack, the light was so bright that it got every single one of the guardian's attention. The light - without warning - altered paths and was headed for the centre of the globe room, the moonlight shone on the crystal flooring and a panel was opened up that revealed a large translucent crystal, which everyone soon found themselves gathered round.

"Is this what it was like when I was chosen?" Jack marvelled, Staring at his reflection in the blue glass.  
"Yes Jack, Magnificent isn't it" Tooth replied, fixated too, on the large stone.  
Sandy was already guessing who the guardian might be, many sand images were shown above his head before he scrapped the idea and moved onto his next guess,  
A clover (The leprechaun) showed up above the Sandman's head before a large cross appeared above the image and a large furry creature took his place,  
"No sandy, not the groundhog, Oh sweet MiM please... anything but the groundhog" Bunny pleaded.

Just after, an image evolved on the screen, but, there was a problem, None of the guardians had ever seen this immortal before. After exchanging glances and confused silences, the guardians stepped away from the crystal and looked up through the skylight, almost as if MiM would tell them something else, but the moon was already gone.

A small question mark appeared above the sandman's head.  
"We don't know Sandy" Tooth replied "We know as much as you do..."  
"There must be something we missed somewhere." North muttered.  
"I don't have time for this" Bunny sighed,  
and as the four guardians leapt into argument about what should be done, they failed to notice Jack, standing quietly, thinking hard, as if trying to remember something lost long ago.  
"I know who she is..." Jack whispered, The guardians stopped,  
"Sorry Jack, what did you say?" Tooth fluttered forward...

 

Jack took a deep breath,  
"I know who the new guardian is"


End file.
